playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Agent 47 moveset and stuff
Agent 47 is the main character of the Hitman series. he is a clone and spends his life killing targets set by people who want them dead. 'Fighting Style:' 47's gameplay is very unique and based on mostly his hand to hand combat skills and his concealed weaponry. He uses a fair mixture of both long and short ranged attacks however lacks some agiltiy and athletic skills required for the game making him a nicely balenced fighter. Also he makes no noise in his footsteps and is definately one of the more stealthy fighters in the game and has equally impressive aim when it comes to his guns and items given by the stage. 'Moveset:' 'Square Moves:' Neutral: 47 throws a simple overarm punch at the opponents face. Nothing more on that. Side: He lunges forward a bit and jabs the opponent with his right fist... These moves are really boring. Up: He deals out an uppercut which goes to just above his level Down: He kicks into the ground at whoever may be there at the time *His aerial moves are exactly the same only his down square shoots down until he hits the ground 'Triangle Moves:' Neutral: He gets out his silenced Silverballers and fires a couple of shots forward before putting them back onto his person. This all happens in quick succession. Side: He gets out dual SMGs and shoots a spray of bullets infront and behind him. Up: He takes out a knife from his inventory and hurls it upwards as it arches across the stage. It is aimable. Down: He grabs an opponent next to him and quickly lifts them into a dumpster where they will remain unconscious for a short period of time Neutral Aerial: Same as the ground version. Side Aerial: Same as the ground version only it is aimable downwards as well if you want. Up Aerial: same as ground version. Down Aerial: 47 throws a Ru-ap mine on the ground below him and it able to detonate it whenever he wants during the course of the match. He can only lay 1 at a time. 'Circle Moves:' Neutral: He fibrewires an opponent close to him and they lay unconsious for the same time as the dumpster. Side: He breaks and leavea fuse box, electricuting anyone who stands infront of it. Up: A ladder is quickly shot up and he climbs it to gain higher ground. The ladder can hurt opponents above him and beside him when the ladder falls to the groud. Down: 47 quickly changes clothes to match the appearence of another fighter from the roster. This is completely random and the point of this is that it will change your triangle moves to that of the fighter you are dressed up as. You can obviously change back into your suit and if you use this again it will be someone else. Neutral Aerial: Same as his ground version Side Aerial: He throws a syringe forward. Up aerial: This is similar to the ground version except the ladder will fall and squish anyone underneath and then disapear shorty after. Down Aerial: He flips a coin downwards and confuses any opponent that it lands near for about a second 'Throws:' Side: He grabs the opponent and shoves them over. Up: he grabs the opponent by the throat and throws them skyward. Down: He grabs the opponent by the throat (again) and slams them to the ground 'Supers:' Level 1: Agent 47 stands in hand to hand combat with someone and has to press 3 buttons on the controler in the right sequence in quick succession to kill them; however this is very close range. Level 2: Things go into point shooting view and you have a very limited time to tag your opponents to shoot before the instinct function runs out. Level 3: 47 goes off screen and the screen turns into a sniper scope where you have a chance to assassinate the opponents. 'Intros and Outros' 'Introductions:' *Agent 47 arrives in his car and straightens his tie. *47 climbs out of a manhole and dusts himself off. *47 turns round a shows his silverballers. 'Winning screen:' *He stands tall and points his gun at the screen. *He holds his fibrewire across his chest tight. *He reloads his gun. 'Losing Screen:' *The screen slowly becomes red and he falls to the ground. *He takes off his tie and hangs his head in shame. 'Costumes:' 'Suit and Red Tie:' The suit and red tie that he wears at the beginning of all his assignments. 'White suit:' The white suit he wore in Requiem in Hitman Bloodmoney. 'Body Guard Uniform:' the one he wore in Hitman Bloodmoney mission: A new Life. Category:Blog posts